wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pan Wołodyjowski/Rozdział 36
Mały rycerz zgodnie z przewidywaniem Basi, zakrzyknął zrazu, gdy się o jej zamiarach dowiedział, że nigdy się na nie nie zgodzi, bo sam jechać nie może, a bez siebie jej nie puści, lecz wówczas zaczęły się ze wszystkich stron prośby i nalegania, które wkrótce zachwiać miały jego postanowieniem. Basia nalegała wprawdzie mniej, niż się spodziewał, bo jej się bardzo chciało z mężem jechać, a bez niego wyprawa straciła dla niej część powabu, lecz Ewka klękała przed nim i całując go po rękach, zaklinała na jego afekt dla Basi, by pozwolił. — Nikt inny do mego ojca nie odważy się przystąpić — mówiła mu— i takową rzecz oznajmić: ni ja, ni Azja, ni nawet mój brat; jedna pani Basia może to uczynić, bo on jej niczego nie odmówi! Na to Wołodyjowski : — Baśce się w swaty nie bawić! A oprócz tego, przecie wracać musicie tędy, niechże to za waszym powrotem uczyni. Ewka odpowiedziała płaczem. Bóg wie, co się do powrotu stanie, i jest nawet pewna, że zamrze ze strapienia; ale dla takiej sieroty, nad którą nikt nie ma miłosierdzia, tak będzie najlepiej. Mały rycerz posiadał niezmiernie czułe serce, więc poczynał wąsikami ruszać i po izbie chodzić. Żywnie nie chciało m u się ze swoją Baśką rozłączać choćby na jeden dzień, a cóż dopiero na parę tygodni. Jednakże widocznie bardzo go owe prośby poruszały, bo w parę dni po tych szturmach ozwał się któregoś wieczora: — Żebym mógł razem jechać, nie mówię! Ale nie może to być, bo mnie tu służba trzyma! Basia skoczyła do niego i przyłożywszy różane swe usta do jego policzka, poczęła powtarzać : — Jedź, Michałku, jedź, jedź! — Żadną miarą nie może być! — odrzekł stanowczo Wołodyjowski. I znów upłynęło dni parę. Przez ten czas radził się mały rycerz pana Zagłoby, co mu czynić przystoi? Lecz ów rady odmówił. — Jeśli nie ma innych przeszkód, jeno twój sentyment — rzekł — to co ja mam gadać? Sam postanów. Jużci pustka tu będzie po hajduczku. Żeby nie mój wiek i trudna droga, to i ja bym pojechał, bo bez niej nijak. — A widzisz, wasze! Przeszkód istotnie nie ma: pora trochę mroźna, ot i wszystko; zresztą spokojnie i komendy wszędzie po drodze, tylko bez niej nijak. — Tedy ci właśnie mówię: sam postanów! Po tej rozmowie na nowo począł się pan Michał wahać i na dwoje rzecz rozważać. Ewki było mu żal. Zastanawiał się także nad tym, czy wypada samą dziewczynę wysyłać z Azją w tak długą drogę, a jeszcze więcej nad tym, czy godzi się życzliwym ludziom nie dopomóc, skoro zdarza się sposobność tak łatwa? O cóż bowiem chodziło? O wyjazd Basi na dwa lub trzy tygodnie. A choćby szło tylko o dogodzenie Basi, by mogła widzieć Mohilów, Jampol i Raszków, to i czemu by jej nie dogodzić? Azja czy tak, czy owak musi iść ze swoją chorągwią do Raszkowa, będzie więc ochrona wszelka, a nawet zbyteczna wobec zupełnego wyniszczenia zbójów i zimowego spokoju od ordy. Chwiał się więc coraz bardziej mały rycerz, co spostrzegłszy niewiasty ponowiły nalegania: jedna przedstawiając tę wyprawę jako dobry uczynek i swój obowiązek, druga płacząc i lamentując. Pokłonił się wreszcie komendantowi i Tuhaj-bejowicz. Mówił, iż wie, że niegodzien takiej łaski, ale tyle przecie okazał i wierności, i przywiązania do obojga państwa Wołodyjowskich, że śmie o nią prosić. Wielkie on ma długi wdzięczności dla obojga, bo nie pozwolili nim poniewierać i wówczas, gdy jeszcze nie wiadomo było, że jest Tuhaj-bejowym synem. Nie zapomni nigdy, że pani komendantowa opatrywała jego rany i była mu nie tylko panią łaskawą, ale i jakoby matką. Dowody swej wdzięczności złożył on już w bitwie z Azbą-bejem, więc i w przyszłości, nie daj Bóg okazji, w potrzebie z radością nałoży za swą panią głową i ostatnią kroplę krwi wyleje. Potem jął opowiadać o swej dawnej, nieszczęsnej dla Ewki miłości. Nie żyć mu bez tej dziewki ! Miłował ją przez całe lata rozłąki, chociaż bez jakiejkolwiek nadziei, i miłować jej nigdy nie przestanie. Ale między nim a starym panem Nowowiejskim jest dawna nienawiść i dawny stosunek sługi i pana rozdziela ich jakoby jarem szerokim. "Pani" jedna mogłaby ich zładzić, a jeśli i tego uczynić nie zdoła, zasłoni przynajmniej drogą dziewkę przed ojcowskim tyraństwem, przed zamknięciem i kańczugiem. Wołodyjowski wolałby był może, żeby Baśka nie wdawała się w tę sprawę, ale że sam lubił ludziom dobrze czynić, więc się i sercu żony nie dziwił. Wszelako nie odpowiedział jeszcze Azji zgodą, oparł się nawet nowym łzom Ewki, tylko w kancelarii się zamykał i rozmyślał. Aż wreszcie pewnego dnia wyszedł na wieczerzę z pogodną twarzą i po wieczerzy spytał nagle Tuhaj-bejowicza: — Azja, a kiedy ci termin ruszać? — Za tydzień, wasza wielmożność! — odrzekł niespokojnie Tatar. — Halim musiał już tam pokończyć układy z Kryczyńskim. — Każże i wielkie sanie wymościć, bo dwie białogłowy powieziesz do Raszkowa. Usłyszawszy to Basia poczęła w ręce klaskać i obces do męża. Za nią skoczyła Ewka; za nią schylił się do jego kolan z szalonym wybuchem radości i Azja, aż mały rycerz musiał im się opędzać. — Dajcie spokój! — mówił — cóż znowu! Jak można ludziom pomóc, to i ciężko nie pomóc, chybaby kto całkiem był zatwardziały; ja zaś przecie nie żaden tirannus. Ty oto, Baśka, wracaj, kochanie, prędko, a ty, Azja, opiekuj się nią szczerze, tym mi najlepiej podziękujecie. No, no! dajcie spokój! Tu począł wąsikami mocno ruszać, po czym rzekł już weselej dla dodania sobie fantazji: — Najgorsze te babskie śluzy. Jak jeno śluzy obaczę, zaraz nic po mnie! A ty, Azja, masz dziękować nie tylko mnie i mojej żonie, ale i tej oto panience, która tu za mną jako cień chodziła, żałość swoją ciągle przed moje oczy wystawując. Musisz jej za takowy afekt zapłacić! — Zapłacę, zapłacę! -odrzekł dziwnym głosem Tuhaj-bejowicz i porwawszy ręce Ewki, począł je całować tak gwałtownie, iż można by myśleć, że je chciał raczej pokąsać. — Michale! — zawołał nagle Zagłoba ukazując na Basię. — Co my tu będziem robić bez tego kociaka? — Ano, ciężko będzie! — odrzekł mały rycerz — dalibóg, ciężko! Po czym dodał ciszej: — Ale może Pan Bóg dobry uczynek później pobłogosławi... rozumiesz waść?... Tymczasem "kociak" wsunął między nich swą ciekawą, jasną główkę. — Co powiadacie?... — I... nic! — odrzekł Zagłoba — mówimy, że na wiosnę bociany pewnie przylecą... Baśka poczęła się ocierać twarzyczką o twarz męża, jak kot prawdziwy. — Michałku! ja tam nie będę długo siedziała — rzekła z cicha. I po tej rozmowie zaczęły się znów narady kilka dni trwające, ale już nad podróżą. Pan Michał sam wszystkiego doglądał, sanie kazał ładzić przy sobie i wymościć je skórami uszczwanych jesienią liszek. Pan Zagłoba tuzłuczki własne znosił, by było czym w drodze nogi przykryć. Miały pójść wozy z pościelą i żywnością; miał pójść i dzianecik Basi, aby w miejscach zatoczystych i niebezpiecznych mogła się na niego z sani przesiąść, bo szczególniej bał się pan Michał zjazdu do Mohilowa, do którego się istotnie na złamanie karku zjeżdżało. Jakkolwiek nie było najmniejszego prawdopodobieństwa jakiegoś napadu, przykazał mały rycerz Azji wszelkie ostrożności zachować, kilkunastu ludzi na parę stai naprzód zawsze wysyłać i na noclegi nie stawać nigdzie po drodze, jeno tam, gdzie są komendy; wyjeżdżać skoro świt, stawać przed nocą, a w drodze nie marudzić. Tak dalece o wszystkim myślał mały rycerz, że własną ręką nabił króciczki do olster przy Basinej kulbace. Nadeszła na koniec chwila wyjazdu. Jeszcze ciemno było, gdy dwieście koni Lipków stanęło w pogotowiu na majdanie. W głównej izbie komendanckiego domu panował już także ruch. Na kominach buzowały się jasnym płomieniem smolne szczapy. Wszyscy oficerowie: więc mały rycerz i pan Zagłoba, i pan Muszalski, i pan Nienaszyniec, i pan Hromyka, i pan Motowidło, a z nimi towarzysze spod górnych chorągwi zebrali się na pożegnanie. Baśka i Ewka, ciepłe jeszcze i zarumienione od snu, piły winną polewkę na drogę. Wołodyjowski siedział obok żony obejmując ją wpół; Zagłoba sam nalewał polewkę powtarzając za każdym dolaniem: "Jeszcze, bo mrozik!", i Basia, i Ewka ubrane były po męsku, bo tak zwykle podróżowały na kresach niewiasty; Basia była przy szabelce; szubkę na sobie miała żbiczą, łasicami bramowaną; gronostajowy z uszami kołpaczek; hajdawerki bardzo obszerne, kształt spódnicy czyniące, i buty do kolan, miękkie, podszyte wyporkami. Na to wszystko miały pójść jeszcze ciepłe delijki i szuby z kapturami do osłonięcia twarzy. Tymczasem jednak twarz ta była jeszcze odsłonięta i dziwili się, jako zwykle, jej urodzie żołnierze; inni zaś spoglądali łakomie na Ewkę, która miała usta wilgotne, jakby do pocałunku złożone; inni wreszcie nie wiedzieli, na którą patrzeć, i tych aż ciągoty brały po końcach izby, tak im obie były ponętne, a szeptali zaś jeden drugiemu w ucho: — Ciężko człeku żyć na takim odludziu. Szczęsny komendant! Szczęsny Azja... Uch!... Ogień na kominach trzaskał wesoło, a po zapłociach poczęło się pianie kurów. Z wolna wstawał dzień, dość mroźny i pogodny. Pokryte grubym śniegiem dachy szop i kwater żołnierskich stały się jasnoróżowe. Z majdanu dochodziło parskanie koni i skrzyp chodzących pieszo żołnierzy z chorągwi towarzyskich, a również dragońskich, którzy zebrali się z szop i karczem, by pożegnać Basię i Lipków. Na koniec Wołodyjowski rzekł: — Czas ! Usłyszawszy to Baśka porwała się z miejsca i padła w ramiona mężowskie. On przycisnął usta swoje do jej ust, potem, tuląc ją ze wszystkich sił do piersi, całował jej oczy i czoło, i znów usta. Długa była ta chwila, bo kochali się oboje niezmiernie. Po małym rycerzu przyszła kolej na pana Zagłobę, następnie inni oficerowie przystępowali do całowania Basinej ręki, a ona powtarzała co chwila swoim dźwięcznym jak srebro, dziecinnym głosikiem: — Ostawajcie, waćpanowie, w zdrowiu! Ostawajcie w zdrowiu!... I obie z Ewką poszły przywdziać delijki z otworami na ręce zamiast rękawów, na to kapturzaste szuby, aż całkiem znikły w tych ubiorach. Otworzono im szeroko drzwi, przez które wpadła zaraz para mroźna — i całe zgromadzenie znalazło się na majdanie. Na świecie czyniło się coraz widniej od śniegu i zorzy. Szadź obfita osiadła na szerści lipkowskich bachmatów i na kożuchach żołnierzy, tak iż zdało się, że cała chorągiew biało jest przybrana i na białych koniach siedzi. Baśka z Ewką wsiadły do wymoszczonych skórami sani. Dragoni i pocztowi z towarzyskich chorągwi zakrzyknęli na szczęsną drogę odjeżdżającym. Na ów odgłos liczne stada wron i kruków, które sroga zima przygnała w pobliże zabudowań ludzkich, zerwały się z dachów i z wielkim krakaniem poczęły krążyć w różanym powietrzu. Mały rycerz pochylił się nad saniami i pogrążył twarz w kapturek okrywający głowę żony. Długa była ta chwila — wreszcie oderwał się od Basi i czyniąc znak krzyża ręką, zawołał: — W imię boże! Wówczas Azja podniósł się w strzemionach. Dzika twarz jego promieniała od radości i zorzy. Machnął buzdyganem, aż burka podniosła mu się w kształcie skrzydeł drapieżnego ptaka, i krzyknął przeraźliwym głosem: — Rusza-a-a-aj! Zaskrzypiały w śniegu kopyta. Par obficiej wyszedł z nozdrzy końskich. Pierwsze szeregi Lipków ruszyły z wolna; za nimi drugie, trzecie, czwarte— za nimi sanie, za nimi następne szeregi — i cały oddział począł oddalać się po pochyłym majdanie ku wrotom. . Mały rycerz żegnał ich krzyżem świętym, wreszcie, gdy sanie minęły już bramę, złożył ręce przy ustach i zawołał: — Bywaj zdrowa, Baśka! Ale odpowiedziały mu tylko głosy piszczałek i wielkie krakanie czarnego ptactwa. Kategoria:Pan Wołodyjowski